


Another Time

by Terracottakitkatbar



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, Gen, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terracottakitkatbar/pseuds/Terracottakitkatbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple little short write of two brothers playing hide and go seek and making cookies~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time

tac tac tic  
tic tac tac

This had gone on for a few hours now, both of the boys running around the house, trying to find the perfect hiding spot from one another on their manhunt to find each other. Though this time, it was Federico who was stuck trying to find his little brother. He didn’t really have a love for being ‘it’ in hide and go seek, especially when he played with Rodney. The kid was about 4’9”, he could practically hide anywhere, and knowing Rodney, he would take the risk of hiding literally ANYWHERE. So it usually took Fed about a half an hour before finding him curled up and asleep in the tiny cabinet under the bookshelf, or something of the sort.

Unless

“Well, I think you win again, bud! Now if you’ll excuse me…” 

A dramatic pause, for effect of course. He knew Rodney would be listening, wherever he was. It hadn’t been too long since he’d gone and hidden, and Rodney didn’t seem any bit tired before he ran off to hide.

“...I’m going to go make cookies, but if you want some, you’ll have to show yourself!”

tic tic tic  
tic tac tic

There were the sounds of his little brother’s boots clacking against the floor, sounding almost as in a hurry to get downstairs. He never knew Rodney as one to turn down food in any situation, he wasn’t a picky kid, especially around sweets. Fed smiled at his brother, who was now smiling down from the top of the stairway, teeming with excitement that Fed mostly guessed was for the cookies. He always loved to see Rod’s eyes brighten up the way they were in this moment whenever he got excited. It made him happy to know that such a young spirit could find so much joy in such little things after everything that’d happened to him in his younger years. His mother, dead and father out on business, rarely a peep from him nowadays...most days, they found themselves home alone, missing the times when they could visit Kathleen. So yeah, it was nice to see Rod smile.

“Are they chocolate chip?” Rodney asked, hopping down each stair before reaching his older brother and peering over his shoulder. It was a shame that Fed was the Great Wall of China compared to him. No point of even getting a chance of looking over him. Boo for being short…

“Of course they are, why would I make anything besides your favorite, fratellino?” Fed replied, smiling down at his little brother, who stood, rocking on his heels for a little, then giving up and striding over towards the couch. Making sure to add in an exhausted flop as he launched himself back onto the dusty old thing. 

A few minutes later, the oven dinged, causing Rodney to sit up in excitement. “That was quick...usually they take longer.” The boy spoke as he pushed extra strands of dirty blonde hair behind his ears, but to no avail, for like always, a few strands fell back into his view. Not being bothered by it too much, he scurried over to snatch up a cookie, but to his disappointment, Fed stopped him mid-scurry and pointed towards the couch, turning to watch his brother back up as he placed the cookies on the stovetop “That’s because I was already starting on them when my turn came, I had a feeling I wouldn’t be able to find you. Now remind me again of where this great hiding spot of yours is?”

Fed received a giggle from the question. “Maybe I’ll tell you if you bring me a cookie.” Rodney smiled, gesturing for Fed to bring him a cookie, which he did after cooling it off, plopping himself down next to his little brother and pulling him into his lap. Fed handed him his cookie, a sign that usually meant Rodney had beat him fair and square at hide n seek (which usually happened ever since Rodney required his new hiding spot). “You make good cookies, Fed...better than me for sure.” Rodney spoke between bites, slowly sinking down into Fed’s lap to rest back. “Thanks, bud...though I’m sure you aren’t the worst baker I’ve ever met.” Fed chuckled, ruffling his brother’s already mussed hair. Moments like these were nice. Sure they were still just kids...well, Fed was technically a teen now, but that never really mattered, he always considered himself the adult around Rod, what with their lack of one, after all. “Hey, by the way...you promised me you’d reveal your hiding place if I gave you a cookie, what exactly-” But Federico paused before he could finish his question so that he wouldn’t wake his now snoozing brother. He should’ve noticed after the cookie hit the ground. Fed smiled once more as he let his head fall back against the couch, running a hand through his little brother’s hair as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“Perhaps another time, fratellino.”


End file.
